godhood_3fandomcom-20200216-history
Imps
Imps are the first born of Kalamar, the original Demonic template that acts as the skittering horde for all other templates. They are numerous, swarming over "Lesser" races in a writhing wave of fire, claws, gnashing teeth, and hate. What they lack in strength they make up for in cunning, brutality, and magical talent. Physiology of a Imp "They were so.... strange. Shifting about, laughing madly, and even more different than us." ''-Jaluk, Variation tribal leader'' Imps, being demonic at heart, are a varied and strange species like the rest of Demon kind. They can be red, or brown, or bright gold, and even dark purple. Some have wings, rock growing out of them, and others are stranger still with stingers or eyes of fire.Still, they do share some common traits for an inherently evolving and changing species. For starters the color red is considered respectable and common, stemming from their ancestor Yurlt himself. Another trait passed down from him is their short stature, ranging from 2 to 4 feet tall with various stances accompanying them (Although, of course, variations do exist. The story of the 12 foot tall imp is one passed down from one imp hobble to the next). Lastly they have a particular resistance to pain, able to withstand blows to the head that would leave men unconcsious (Although the whining noises heard afterwards would make this gift more of a nuisance then anything else). Due to their small frames, Imps produce little amounts of the black sludge that creates spawning pools, but due to their abundant nature it is more then made up for in sheer numbers. This last talent is one that gives the Imp their greatest advantage, and that is that they can reproduce independently of other Demonic offspring. For whenever an Imp dies, they leave behind the black sludge that encompasses Spawning Pools, but they also secrete a red liquid from their heads aswell. This red liquid can either form by itself or with the black sludge to create special pockets of Spawning Pools that produce primarily Imps, and at an incredible rate. These "Imp Pools" produce Imps like clockwork, pumping out 3 times the amount of Demons that a spawning pool of equal size would produce. As of such, Imps act as a reliable and expendable form of, well, anything in the Demon race. An Imp hovel that has been purged of them can quickly repopulate itself in a mere weeks or days. Sociology of an Imp "I said it was mine! I founds the shiny first, and I's going to have it even if I have to take your hand with it!" ''-Dom'ur Makith Imp rabblerouser'' Imps form the lowest of the low for Demonic society. If there was an equivelant to peasants for Demons, it would be Imps. Even in such a free form and loose society (Anathema to demons) they make up the bulwark of the low end. Tales of Imps ascending to higher positions float about, but they are normally Imps of great cunning or import, the blessed of Yurlt or the Chosen of Kalamar himself. Their weak bodies, low morale, and horrible charisma make them ill suited leaders at best, and deflating pieces of flan at worst. As of such, they readily line up to serve whoever can manage a stronger force of personality then their own, and can often be seen switching sides as soon as their demonic leader dies. Though they lack the ability to lead other Demons, they are adept at handling other Imps, and pecking orders are quick to arise from within the Demonic heap. Their large population leads to massive infighting, Imps beating each other and betraying one another for whatever their heart desires, and shoving aside all in their way to get it. This is the main way for the Imp population to be kept in check, and it is often encouraged by higher ranking Demons for the Imps to duke it out in order to get what they want. Due to their inate ability to mold Molten rock to their desires, Imps make for excellent Artisans and Smiths, acting as pseudo-factory workers who can pump out weaponry and protection in a fast (If sometimes patchwork) manner. Whenever a site needs to be built or an army raised, a mob of Imps is never far from sight, and they set about doing the task as quickly as possible (And often at the expense of others, as is seen in their Psychology). This lack of quality is not something that goes unnoticed, and task masters are often situated to ensure that what the Imps make won't fall apart once they turn away from it. Their skill at the art also makes them ideal front line soldiers, as they can swiftly repair armor or weapons, setting up barricades, and erect trenches or moats in the blink of an eye (So long as a suitabley iron willed Demon is watching over them to ensure they enact his will). Psychology of an Imp "It's not any fun until someone loses an eye!" ''-Ja'lu'ect Imp Pit Fighter'' '' '' Imps are selfish. Selfish and depraved. It is that simple of a fact, and they take great joy in it. A Demon believes the world revolves around him, an Imp believes the world IS him. To an Imp, survival is everything, it is not a loss if the Imp has survived another day, and if his pride is injured he can always return to lash out and kill the bastards who shamed him. When Kalamar first created the Imp species he taught them many things, that it is important to put yourself above others, that there is no way to freedom, freedom is the way, and that above all they should claim the world and set it free of it's shackles so that they may enjoy all that it has to offer forever. These lessons have instilled a sense of underhandedness amongst them in order to compensate for their physical scrawniness and glass jaws. A well aimed sucker punch, a hidden knife, and playing possum are artforms amonst the Imp race. An Imp skilled in the method of tricking others and doing as little work as possible to achieve what he desires is considered an expert and sage amongst their kind. One of their greatest abilities however, is their manipulation of Lava and the art of Molten bending. It is a far more direct form of Demon magic, and it is revered by all of them. This skill, like all others, varies between Imps. Some share a loose affiliation with it, basic Lava resistance like Yurlt, and others are capable of such fine manipulation as to be thought of as expert craftsmen (Or deadly berserkers). This skill is based purely upon their imagination, the more creative and intelligent Demons can imagine forth more vivid and clear images to enforce upon the loose and shifting molten rock. These benders, so to speak, are regarded in far higher regards then the rest of their kin, and are even treated with what could be thought of as respect by other Demons (Although it is really a sense of usefulness, as the Demons merely see their talent and nothing else). As of such they take great pains to practice and improve their talent whenever possible. Pit Fighters, Imps who are given rewards for fighting and defeating (Or if the crowd is particularly bored, maiming) their fellow kin, are normally made entirely of Molten benders, and are often seen encasing themselves in suits of Fullplate Molten Rock, wielding an array of flowing lava based weapons (Whips, tentacles, orbs etc), or merely flowing with the lava as one single force. Imps and the Divine "Oh great Kalamar, heed my prayer! Grant me a source to which I may tap my gift of molten mastery, and claim what is mine!" ''-Ja'lu'ect Imp Pit Fighter shortly before a Meteor striked him '' Imps, like the rest of Demon kind, hold Kalamar in great respect as the epitome of what they strive to become, and his natural strength and magnetism cause any Imp hovel within miles of him to flock towards him and riot with all the force they can muster. They often go into frenzied rages, casting aside their self centred world view, and suicidally charging into beasts ten times their size en masse, and commiting any act they can think of. Whatever whim Kalamar has is sated instantly, Imps fawning over him in an attempt to please their father and earn his favor above all others. The only being they hold in similar regards to is Yurlt, to whom Imps praise like a Demigod, the first Imp, and an example for how all Imps should live their lives (And of Kalamar's fickle nature). To him they drink toasts to, celebrate riots in his name, and have great feasts (Or, as viewed by other races, ransacking food supplies) in his name to hopefully ascend to his side in the great after. Imps have yet to have extensive time with other gods, but they hold a particular fear of Aktai'Parapon, and loathe him with a burning passion for everything he stands for. Imps and other templates "First ones in, First ones down." ''-A standard Imp lamentation'' Imps hold a special bond with their Ireck kin, as they are especially adept at riding them, and attaching new weapons to their chassis. As of such, they treat Irecks with a good deal of respect. Category:Species